Brock, the match maker!
by 0Goddess Nyx0
Summary: After travelling with Ash and May for a long time, Brock notices something different between the two. All he needs is a well-thought plan to bring them together with a 'little help' from Max.//Advanceshipping//


_Brock, The match maker!?!_

"Ash has a brave heart, don't you think?" The breeder's squinty eyes trailed off into the horizon, his voice lingering between him and his friend. The brunette coordinator just stared off into the glistening sunset with a warm smile gracing in her lips. She looked up expectantly at her friend, finding a sincere smile paste on his face. She couldn't help but smile wider in silent agreement.

"Yeah, She voiced." "There's no one quite like him." The breeder nodded faintly and put on a sly smirk.

"It's good that you agree." He ventured. "What do you think, Max?" Brock announced inadvertedly to the bushes. May whipped her head, from her friend to the shrubs behind them. "You can come out now Max. We don't mind." He announced warmly. Faint murmurs and an audible 'Oh, man.' filled the silence before a head poked out.

"Darn it." May's younger brother muttered. Max pouted, plopping down on the ground between the two. "So, why are you guys talking about Ash anyway?" Max asked May while putting on a sly smile.

"Why, is there something wrong if we talk about Ash?!?" May shouted as she noticed the sly smile crept on Max's face.

"I guess you re right.... But, why do you need to be so defensive? Unless your thinking of something different...."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" May shouted straight at his face, her voice so loud that made some of Max's hair blew.

True, Max enjoys teasing May but this time it was different. "N-N-N-Nothing!" Max blurted out. He can already feel the dark aura around May.

"Good" May said with a smile. All the dark aura around May seems suppressed and she went back to her cheery old self. " Well, I'm going back to camp."

Max and Brock sweat drop at May's sudden change of heart. May's brother was really surprised that she would get annoyed that easily, normally she would just ignore him and leave him alone.

"Hey, Brock."

"Yes?"

"What did you mean about Ash's heart?" Brock looked down at the boy and smiled.

*~*~*~*

"Ash! Hey, Ash! Ash!" spun towards the call, finding Max waving at him, gesturing at him to wait. He put on the cheesy, grin that only he can manage.

"Hey, Max!" He greeted. "What's up?" Max stopped at his side, smiling up at his friend.

"I have a question, Ash."

"Ask away." Ash urged, gesturing for them to walk together towards the camp.

"Did Drew really asked May to travel with him in Johto?"

"Hey, how did you know that?"

Max unwillingly said "...Well....I heard May and Brock talking about it..." The trainer nodded faintly.

"And you re just going to let her travel with him!?!" Ash's face softened sadly at the question. His long time friend, Brock has already asked him this. He wasn't surprised Max would be curious about the same thing. But he doubted that the people who he's responded to with the same question solemnly understood him.

But once again, the question presents itself. So, Ash thought, maybe he could put a little extra effort, just so that he could prove to his friend that he did not set May aside.

"Yea." He started. "It's my fault that May lost twice in the grand festival. We are different, I am a trainer and May's a coordinator. While in Drew's side, he will be a more effective teacher than I am to May. And I know he is May's rival but he has a good heart, despite everything, and-"

"But what about May?" The young boy cut off. Ash gaped at the boy.

"Of course May likes to travel with Drew. She is the reason why I agreed at the first place." He announced.

"No. I mean, doesn't she have a crush on Drew or something?" Ash shivered as he felt the jealousy filled his heart. During their travels he noticed that May is acting 'different' when Drew is around. He's learned to accept that fact long before, he was sure. He gathered his bearings and mustered a nod.

"I guess she does." He added a little sadly than he liked. Max, though, continued bombarding him with questions, noticing Ash's glum tone.

"Ash? Do you like my sister?" He asked curiously. Ash's cheeks went pink once more, choosing not to fight off the sad smile creeping up his face. He nodded his confirmation.

"Then you're setting yourself up for heartbreak, Ash!" The boy echoed the words Brock had spoken during their talk. "If you're gonna let May leave, then at least try to get my sister to like you." Ash's cheeks had turned 11 shades of red by then. He never thought of Max to be such a love guru. Still thought, Ash wasn't one to take love advice from an 7 year old. He shook off whatever hint of sadness there was in his expression and replaced it with a grin.

"You've got a point there, Max." For a second, the little boy brightened. "But besides the fact that May will probably never like me, she.. Well," Once again, that sad smile crept up his face. He felt his heart being strangled as they paused on their walk, a heavy hand finding rest on the young Maple's shoulder.

"Let's put it this way, Max." He began, crouching down to the boy's height. "Sometimes it's just a whole lot easier seeing the one you love happy with someone else.. Than seeing them unhappy with you." Ash finished with that forced grin on his face. Max faltered for a minute, gaping at his friend. Quickly though, he recomposed himself and attacked the trainer with more questions.

"Does that scary sister of mine really mean that much to you?!" Ash sighed at the boy's restlessness.

"Didn't I tell you already? I love her!

SWOOSH!!

Suddenly, amongst the flying leaves, a pair of welcoming, soft lips captured Ash's own. Ash panicked though, despite the lusciousness of it all. He quickly pushed off whoever the hell it was who'd attacked him.

"M-M-Max?- MAY?!?!? Ghaa!!!!" And there May was, clad in her casual clothes. A heavenly giggle emanated from her lips, guiding a shiver throughout Ash's body. He also saw Max running to the other side of the forest.

"That was really sweet, Ash." She complimented, risking a step forward and not bothering to suppress the urge to hug the boy in front of her.

"M-May, ummm.. D-did you-?"

"Yes, May, She whispered through the hug. I did kiss you. And to prove this, she kissed him again. After what seemed like the shortest time, they pulled away. Their visions were hazy and their heads were light.

"May, The lack of honorifics when he said her name was enough to make her go crazy. You already know I love you. She swooned. He wasn't afraid to admit it too. It was true.. So true.

"Now I want your side of the story." May smiled at him, choosing her words carefully.

"Ash, do you know why I need to use Max while hiding under the bush?" She asked. He raised a brow at this. He was patient, he knew she would get there.

"Not really." He shook his head. She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I wanted to prove something Brock told me." She smirked now, uncharacteristically gleeful with Ash's confused expression.

"What did he say?" She tilted her head, adorably too, in Ash's opinion, and smiled softly, warmly at the boy.

"That you have a brave heart." She stated wholeheartedly. "One I'd like to exchange with mine, if you let me."

*~*~*~*

"You did a good job Max."

"I couldn't have done it without you Brock, after all it was your plan."

"You knew all along, didn't you?" the amused boy looked up at the breeder.

"For a while now. Brock muttered, a satisfied smirk in his face.

Now, He heaved an arm around the young boy's shoulder, walking opposite Ash and May's direction.

About the gym leader of cerulean gym, He began.

She has a strong spirit, don't you think?

_THE END!!!_

* * *

**author's note: This story was inspired by another story in this website but it's totally different. **

xsadisticLx: So what do you think of my first oneshot?

finalfantasy7fan: Ha! if it wasn't for me it would full of wrong grammar!

xsadisticLx: there was only one...

finalfantasy7fan: .....

**Mr. Poll: What is your favorite pokemon?**

finalfantasy7fan: Wait...how the hell did you get in here Mr. Poll?!...

_**I do not own pokemon!!**_

**Anyway...... Press the magic button!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
